


It's True Love

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, TLK, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3365501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Can you do a Captain Swan prompt about Emma finding out that the Wicked Witch has Hook and goes to get him back, even though it's a trap but goes anyways? Also a sleeping curse and TLK.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's True Love

"Emma, you can't just up and leave like this!" David grabbed her arm and pulled her back quickly, making her whirl around angrily, throwing him one of her mother's death glares that made him back off immediately.

"Can't I? Watch me!" she shouted, making a beeline for the door. Her mother was looking desperately at her husband, who rushed forward.

"Emma, it's a trap!" he tried, but Emma just laughed as she shrugged on her leather jacket.

"I know. And I don't care." With that, she left the apartment, rushing to the woods behind the town, the toll bridge her destination.

That bitch. That stupid, cruel, vicious bitch. Nobody takes Emma's loved ones away. No one. No matter if you're a witch with a green skin. Emma was going to murder the witch. She sure felt up to it.

Her heart was beating a mile per minute, her eyes searching for somebody. God, if she'd harmed him…

When she arrived at the toll bridge, she saw nothing at first, so she waited until her eyes had adjusted somewhat. Then she saw him, and she knew it was a trap, knew that the moment she'd come closer she'd be trapped as well, felt the magic crackling through the air.

She didn't need a second to consider. She rushed over to the place where he was lying, gasping. "Hook!" she said, desperately as she felt a force field pull up around her. "Hook, wake up!" He didn't even flinch. He was scarcely breathing. Scarcely, so at least he was still alive.

"He won't wake, sweetheart." Emma turned her head to find the Wicked Witch standing right behind her. "He's under a Sleeping Curse."

Emma's eyes turned back to Hook's face. Sleeping Curse? Like Henry had been under? And Snow? There was only one way out of that… "Why?" she whispered. "Why would you do that? And…how?! He would have to have taken it willingly. He'd never do that."

The Witch cackled. "Oh dear, but he would! The moment I threatened to rip out your heart and crush it right in front of your family, he took it. Didn't even hesitate." Her wicked smile was sickening.

"Ho- _Killian_ , please." she whispered, ignoring the Witch. "Wake up. It's me. You always want to make me happy, always want to save me. So save me now. Wake up." But she knew it wouldn't work. "Wake him up. Now. Whatever you want, I'll do it, just wake him up." she said to the Witch, who just laughed.

"You know what you have to do to wake him up. I can't, unless he's my true love, but somehow I doubt that."

"You BITCH!" Emma screamed. "What do you want?"

"I want everything Regina has."

"And what do you need me for?" Emma snapped.

The Wicked Witch laughed again, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "Honey, I'm just trying to find you weakness. I just hit two birds with one stone. I found his. And yours. That'll be very useful later." Green smoke enveloped her, and Emma turned back to Hook, caressing his head in her hands. "Oh, and one more thing." Suddenly, the green freak was in front of her, plunging her hand into her chest. Emma gasped. "I may need this later."

"Oh, for God's sake, you Evil Witches never do your research." Emma said, and she focussed all of her heart on Henry, her parents…and Hook. The Wicked Witch screamed as a powerful force threw her back. "Love is strength. My heart cannot be taken, because I am the product of True Love."

The Witch scowled and vanished properly this time, and Emma now focussed completely on her pirate. "Hook, wake up!" She wouldn't succeed this way. There was only one way to wake him. "You stubborn idiot, why did you have to be so damn heroic?" she growled. She stared down at him for a long time, trying to gather her thoughts. "I'm scared, Killian." she suddenly whispered. "I'm scared that this won't work, and that you'll never wake again. I'd lose you. I don't want to lose you ever again. But I'm also scared to death that this will work. It'd mean that we are meant to be, and I don't know if I can face that reality already." She bit her lip. One fear. She had to get over one fear. Was her own fear worth risking his life?

Honestly?

Of course not.

"I'm never going to hear the end of this." Emma said, tears threatening in her voice. Then she bent over and kissed Hook's lips softly. It was like everything suddenly clicked inside her.

A rush went through her, outwards into the world and her hair was lifted up by a gush of wind. Just like with Henry. Did that mean…?

"Well, this is a nice way to wake up."

Emma gasped audibly, and opened her eyes to see Hook opening his eyes lazily and smirking at her. "It worked." she whispered. But that meant… "Oh God."

"I knew you could do it." Hook said, lifting his hand to touch her hair gently. "Somehow, I knew you'd wake me up."

"Why would you do that?" Emma whispered, leaning her forehead on his chest, breathing out her nerves.

"She was going to rip your heart out. Crush it in front of your family. I couldn't let that happen."

Emma breathed out a laugh. "She can't take my heart."

"Then she would've cursed you. Somehow she'd kill you, and it killed me to think about it." he whispered, stroking the back of her head gently.

"You're a pathetic excuse for a pirate, you know that?" she said, lifting her head. "Always the hero. Always trying to save me."

"Even the Saviour needs to be saved sometimes." He sat up, hauling her up with him, and she gazed at him. He was being absolutely honest. He didn't even consider his own safety, only ever hers, and he'd taken that damn curse. He hadn't even been sure True Love's Kiss would've worked.

"You're insane, you know that." she said, before pulling him into a hug again. His arms came around her waist.

"Perhaps." he murmured against her shoulder. "But I took a leap of faith. Something you should do more often."

"You thought I could wake you up?"

"Aye. I have yet to see you fail, love." Hook said, repeating his same words from Neverland.

"I did, though." Emma murmured, making Hook look sceptical. "I forgot you."

He smiled at that, stroking her face. "Trust me, love. That wasn't failure. You had the first peaceful year in years. Even though it was based on a lie, you were happy, you made a life for yourself. That's pretty impressive."

His touch felt nice, and she closed her eyes, leaning into it. "Thank you."

"I think we're pretty much even by now, love. C'mon, let's go back to town, let everyone know we're still alive." He helped her to her feet after she nodded, and Emma didn't know why or how, but they walked back with their fingers entwined tightly

Snow and David pretty much attacked them with hugs first, and then with yelling, before allowing them to tell the story, when they returned. They listened in awe, gasping when Emma's heart nearly got taken, and smirking when True Love's Kiss worked.

"Emma Swan, you've been foolish and stupid and I'm extremely cross." Snow said, before hugging her again. "But I'm glad you found your True Love."

Emma suppressed a shudder. She wasn't quite ready to admit the undeniable truth. Hook was her True Love. It felt…wrong but at the same time so right. They have made a good team from the start. He's never lied to her, contrary to someone else who claimed to love her. He saved her. Time and time again, he sacrificed everything for her.

"Well, we're off. Tink is watching Henry, but we're going to see if everything's alright." David said, wrapping his arms around his wife. "I think you two need to talk."

Behind her, Hook shuffled his feet nervously. He was just as nervous for the coming conversation as she was. "Okay." she said, smiling. "Be careful with my baby brother, okay, mom?" Snow beamed, before she and David left the apartment, leaving her and Hook behind in an uncomfortable silence.

"Lass, I've just woken up from a sleeping curse, and I feel a bit faint. Mind if I sit down?"

Emma shook her head that she didn't mind, and Hook took a seat on the couch, sighing when his body finally relaxed. "Do you want something to drink? Water? Coffee?  _Rum_?"

"No, love, I'm fine. Come sit down with me. We've got a lot to talk about, I wager." Hook murmured. Emma, no longer able to find a good excuse to postpone this any longer, sat down next to Hook. "So…" he said awkwardly.

Emma swallowed. "Hook, I - "

"Love, wait. Before you say anything, I want to try something." He sat up straight. "Stop me if you don't want me to continue." he whispered, before his hand snaked into her neck and he pulled her gently to him, placing a gentle, loving kiss on her lips.

This one was different from the one in Neverland. That one had been charged with adrenaline and passion. This one was sweet, careful even, as if he was trying not to cross any of her boundaries. She sighed into the kiss, again feeling like everything just clicked inside her. Everything seemed so simple, like this.

He broke away with a deep satisfied sigh. "Now say what you have to say."

Emma blinked. Say? She had something to say, something important…right, True Love's Kiss had worked on them. "Eh…yes, ehm…" she stuttered, not sure where begin.

"Mind if I…use my own super power of reading you like an open book?" Hook asked, and when she nodded at him to proceed, he looked at her, making sure she could see his eyes. He didn't want to make her think he was lying. "You're scared. You think if you allow yourself to love again, you're going to get hurt, just like with Neal. You think that, like everyone else, in the end I will leave as well. How am I doing so far?" Emma just nodded, fighting back tears as hard as she could. She would not cry. "Well, I'm telling you right now that that is not going to happen. I will never leave you, will never hurt you, I will never let you go. If only you let me in. And that doesn't have to be now," he continued when she opened her mouth, "I've waited a whole year without you. I can wait forever if that's what it takes. But I promise you right now that I'll do everything in my power to protect you, to love you, to cherish you like you deserve. You don't have to be afraid anymore, Emma. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"Never say never." Emma murmured, staring at her hands, her heart beating a mile per minute. He had just put his heart out in the open for her to take and do with it as she will. He had just vowed never to hurt her like Neal did. She was unsure how to respond to that. "But I'm so bro- _ken_." she said, a sob breaking the last word.

Hook chuckled. "Emma, you're talking to Captain Hook. What do you think I am?"

He had a point. She knew of Milah and what had happened with her, knew a bit of Liam. He had lost people, too. She wasn't the only one who was abandoned. He could understand her like no one could. "I don't know if I'm ready."

"You don't have to be." Hook stroked her face gently, and then lifted her chin to meet her eyes. His blue eyes were honest, sincere, loving. "But why deny yourself your own happiness? Your True Love is throwing his heart at your feet. Why wait?"

"Because Neal, my parents…they all took a piece of my heart when they left me. And I - " she'd started crying now, tears blurring her sight. " - I don't know if I can ever get them back enough to love you. Because I want to." There. She'd said it.

"Take them back then. Take those pieces back and put your heart back together. Not for me. But for you. You deserve everything. And it's unfair if you let yourself be stopped by your own broken heart."

His words were touching her heart in the deepest of places, and she broke down. She could, too. She didn't have to hide from him. His arms came around her and pulled her close, letting her cry against his chest, stroking her hair gently and whispering the same words over and over. " _I love you_."

And she realized that she loved him, too. So, so very much. But she couldn't…she couldn't tell him. What if he'd run?

 _He wouldn't,_  argued her rational voice.

 _He will,_  whispered Neal.  _They all do._

She clenched her eyes shut, she didn't want to hear any of it. She just wanted peace. With her past, with herself. She wanted to move on. She could do that with Hook. She could at least try.

"You're right." she suddenly said. "You're so completely right, I do deserve more." She looked up at him, and he gazed back, slightly confused. "Can I - ? I just - Killian, I want to move on. From Neal, from my past. I want to start over. Will you help me do that?"

Hook - no,  _Killian_  smiled. "I'll always be right here, Emma. Always and forever, until you send me away."

_See? He'll stay._

Emma believed him. He wasn't lying. "Then kiss me. I don't have the courage to make the first - " she was cut off by his lips covering hers in gentle passion. It overwhelmed her, but calmed her at the same time. She felt like coming home. His hand came up in her hair, caressing it gently while his arm came around her waist and he pulled her closer. She pressed her body against his willingly, letting herself melt into his embrace and letting in his love.

He pulled away to catch his breath, but he stayed close, leaning his forehead to hers, his eyes closed. "Emma Swan, you have taken my heart and I will never leave you." he whispered. "I'm yours."

Emma wrapped her arms around him, and they sat on the couch for what felt like an eternity.

And Emma was, for the first time in her life, completely at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
